Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. One area of development is users sharing content among devices in close proximity. However, technical challenges relating to establishing a communication session, power consumption, signaling overhead, security, and privacy have hindered such development.